


遗世书

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: CP：罗奥原著向_(:зゝ∠)_先把写完的发出来吧还活着的人们谈论已逝去人们的只言片语。
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

00

这首来自古地球一位西班牙诗人的诗记录在此：

就这样生命在淌血的墙上 

放下一盏灯，

那盏灯是你， 

是我的唇，我的微笑， 

是我的双手在所有可及之处找到的形态。①

①路易斯·塞尔努达（西班牙），汪天艾译

01

不知道是什么时候开始的。

他们的故事就这样在银河帝国流传了开来。

你知道吗？所有的秘辛都以这样一句吊人胃口的话开始，辅以说故事的人神秘兮兮的态度和模棱两可的含糊词汇，保管最不关心八卦的人都要竖着耳朵乖乖咬钩。

所有的八卦以满足人们的好奇心和窥私欲为生。

这种东西哪怕是对着已逝去的人也丝毫不会减少，正因为是死者，无从坐在坟墓上对那些有的没的加以辩白，所以才能任意涂抹主观色彩的痕迹。对于死者捕风捉影的猜测，他们最后加上一句“可惜，他们已经离开世上了”，就好像可以慰藉一切似的。

但是作为这次流言主人公的他们，哪怕他们还活着，大概并不会对一切辩白。

流言的最开始源于一封信。

前军务尚书逝去不到一年，他在旧首都奥丁的府邸便被出租了，十五年后的秋日，一封辗转了半个宇宙的信晚了十七年寄到变更了主人的府邸。租客是一位好心人，便联系了费沙的相关部门，但中途被媒体介入了——罗严克拉姆王朝的文化管制比起前朝来说是天差地别的开放，尤其是希尔德皇太后摄政期间，最终导致了如今这种情况。

他们擅自公开了信的内容。

等费沙相关部门反应过来禁播了节目，一切都无法挽回。

街头巷尾都流传着这样半公开的秘闻，前军务尚书和那位前新领土总督也就是帝国双璧之一之间有着难以公之于众的私情。接着更多的东西被挖了出来，有人说曾经目睹这两位在奥丁的酒吧喝酒，有人说曾经见过他们在费沙的郊区散步，更有的人信誓旦旦说明他见过两位更加私密的事。两位逝者加上他们的身份，尤其是那位现在还在历史学界争议不已的在新帝国历02年举兵叛变失败却被先皇宽宏大量原谅的金银妖瞳，总之一切闹得沸反盈天，一时间相关考据在民众间传得沸沸扬扬。在文化局出来压制言论之后稍微平息了些，但又很快回复了更开始的状态甚至更为夸张。


	2. Chapter 2

02

缘由是现任军务尚书，安东·菲尔纳，前军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的副官，在个人的宇宙网博客下写下这段话。

“他们好的时候很好……坏的时候没有比他们更坏的了，可我无论如何也无法忘怀那个寒冷冬日那个人身上近乎死水一般的寂静。”

很快有人发现了这条博文，并做了如下的分析：“他们好的时候很好”指的是金银妖瞳和干冰之剑热恋的时期，“他们坏的时候很坏”则是他们分手之后，“寒冷冬日那个人身上近乎死水一般的寂静”指的是听闻前情人死去的前军务尚书的震惊与悲伤，金银妖瞳死在冬天，这说明前军务尚书对金银妖瞳还留有旧情。

也有人反驳说“他们坏的时候很坏”指的是罗严塔尔元帅——留言的这个人似乎很尊敬罗严塔尔，不像有些人对其行为深恶痛绝，他用了尊称——在海尼森举兵叛变的时候，他说，你们忘了罗严塔尔元帅对莱因哈特皇帝的檄文了吗？檄文是这么写的：“军务尚书奥贝斯坦与内务省次长朗古两人，垄断国政，漠视皇帝的存在，迳自进行肃清。我罗严塔尔元帅无法坐视，如果因情势之所需，将以实力来排除他们二人之专横。”他继续写道，对奥贝斯坦元帅来说罗严塔尔元帅是背叛了他的理想，而非背叛了他们的爱情，前朝这群元帅们，并不是那种会为了私情影响任何大局的人；不过当罗严塔尔元帅死去了，奥贝斯坦元帅想必是回忆起种种往事了吧，就算是那位出了名冷酷的干冰之剑，如死水一样的寂静真是令人伤心……

另外一个赞同比较多也反对比较多的答案是只显示代理IP的游客写的：他们谁都没有背叛谁，他们只是在各自的路上越走越远罢了。这两位是注定无法走到一起的，不论是时局还是他们自身，怎么走都是一条死路。庆幸他们还有好的时候，他们肯定会有坏的时候，干冰之剑会为金银妖瞳伤心这件事真是让我感到了一种悲伤的慰藉。不过也许是旁观者的感受吧，说不定干冰之剑只是站在那儿罢了——可能性很大，反正我不愿意相信这个猜测。

不过军务尚书菲尔纳再也没有对此事表过态，任下面的留言挤爆了博客，过了一天后博客就变成了无法连接的空白网址了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

人类的忘性大概符合一种规律，速度随着时间递增。过了几个星期，流言随着时间和不再扩大的事件慢慢平息，在文化局也松了一口气的时候，第二件让事情迅速发酵的则是、弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特元帅在一次全宇宙网直播的记者会说漏嘴，哦，也许他并不觉得说漏嘴。

问问题的是不知名小报的记者，他是怎么混进记者会现场的暂且不论，他以谁都能听到的声音大声问最前面那个橘色头发的男人：“毕典菲尔特元帅，你是如何看待最近闹得沸沸扬扬的前新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅和前军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅之间有私情这一传言呢？”

片场瞬间有了片刻的寂静，大家都屏着呼吸，只剩下闪光灯，奈特哈特·缪拉元帅意识到不好，连忙拉了拉同僚的袖子，但来不及了，帝国元帅毕典菲尔特以一种和年轻时丝毫未变的语气说话，好像谈论的不是逝者，而是隔壁的邻居似的。

“哦，他们啊……我现在也不明白他们为什么就看上对方了，本来是想问问的，总之那时候名花终结者终结在了干冰之剑上，真令人瞠目结舌……不过罗严塔尔就算跟那个奥贝斯坦在一起，我也找不到女朋友啊！”

会场一瞬间沸腾了，更多的问题从各种方向各种角度抛过来。温和的缪拉元帅一边捂住脸不想面对这一切，一边如释重负松了一口气，他看着橘色头发的同僚认真地对一个记者说：

“别用那种眼神看着我，死和生一样是必然到来的，谁说这不是一个好结局呢？”

接着缪拉元帅也被记者问了，自知一切无法挽回的他拿着话筒，他轻声咳了咳，以特有的平和的富有说服力的嗓音，对着全宇宙在和平中观看这场记者会的人们说：

“虽然很遗憾，但那是战火纷飞的年代，发生怎么样的事情都有可能，先死去的人和还活着的人谁更加幸福也无从推断。”事后有人分析缪拉元帅讲述的是罗严塔尔元帅死后而奥贝斯坦元帅还在世时候的事。

拥有灰色头发灰色眼珠的缪拉元帅顿了顿，仿佛面前就是宇宙里的数以亿计的人们一般，显现一种被水滤过的沉寂神色，继续说道：

“……也许悲伤，也许痛苦，但我觉得他们不曾后悔过，这对宇宙中大多数人来说已是难得的福祉了。我希望所有的人们都应当珍惜和平，不再妄图挑起战争。我们在和平的土地上拥有可以选择的未来，来源于有一些人的牺牲；我们简单而平凡的生活，是素昧平生也无从相识的他们所梦想的至高无上的幸福。”

在整个银河帝国看转播的立体TV前的人们有着各式各样的猜想之时，皇太后希尔格·冯·玛林道夫和国务尚书渥佛根·米达麦亚正在紧急协商。多年来合作的默契让米达麦亚看到希尔德的表情的刹那就明白了这次希尔德先提出会谈到底商讨些什么内容。

米达麦亚瞬间露出一个苦笑。而希尔德也保持着沉默，等待着米达麦亚先表态。

罗严塔尔你这个大混蛋，你的儿子我帮你负责也就算了，毕竟死人是没办法养孩子的！但怎么连你死后的感情问题我都要管！

心中难以愈合的伤痕还在隐隐作痛，米达麦亚抬头，询问面前端正坐着的希尔德：“依皇太后的想法，我们应该是高压控制还是任其发展，或者干脆将一切公之于众呢？”

“如果是当事人之一奥贝斯坦元帅的话，肯定是第一种吧。”希尔德皇太后垂下眸子，也显露出了为难来，“菲尼克斯怎么样？我听亚克力说，菲尼克斯这两天已经不去上课了。”

“那个孩子自从恢复了他生父的父姓，得知了父亲叛逆的往事之后，还处在迷茫期……少年迷茫一些是正常的，走过错路也没关系，不过我相信他，我米达麦亚的孩子，这点挫折不算什么。”提到爱子，米达麦亚总算露出了有些明朗的表情。

“我有一个想法，国务尚书您觉得怎么样？”希尔德皇太后曾经被称赞才智胜过一个舰队，如今在和平时代，她以女性特有的温和智慧和与男性相比有过之而无不及的有力手段巩固了先皇的统治，以确实有效的政策治理王朝，使人们安居乐业，各方面都屡有建树。

米达麦亚端正了坐姿倾听希尔德的建议。十分钟后，疾风之狼眉目舒展，松了一口气：“就按照皇太后说的办吧。”

文化局这回没有采取任何遏制言论的手段，只对某些过分的试图浑水摸鱼对朝政和逝去先人进行恶意攻击的人们采取了强制措施，因此从报纸到网络，从家庭饭桌到官方媒体各式各样的讨论层出不穷。学术领域上，不同学派的历史学家也有各自的看法。

就大部分看法来说，分为灵魂真爱派、政治结合派和一切都是无稽之谈派。三派拿出各自的论据在各大历史讲座和宇宙网上进行唇枪舌战，结论当然是谁都说服不了谁，但都乐此不疲。

甚至热爱文学的人们还以各种素材为基础用煞有其事的文字组织起来，用谁都知道是谁的化名写出了畅销小说，市场反应火热，后传还在紧急创作中。路过书店的米达麦亚夫人买了一本，在饭桌上念给丈夫和儿子听，结果被吃饭噎着的丈夫没收了。

最后横空出世暂时让各方闭嘴的是一本由文化局推荐的历史笔记，标题是《遗世之书——他们眼中曾经的他们》。不过那是半年之后的事情了，现在的人们还沉浸在足以满足他们的各方或真或假的爆料和由此引发的讨论里。


	4. Chapter 4

04

新帝国历18年秋，这天银河帝国奥丁第一医院某病床上，八十三岁的拉贝纳特先生迎来了一位特殊的客人，在那之前客人递交了由文化局递交的推荐信。拉贝纳特先生看着推荐信的具体内容时剧烈地咳了起来。

拉贝纳特先生是一位普通的老人，但他是已故前军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅的管事，没有家庭的奥贝斯坦元帅将大部分私人事务都交由了拉贝纳特先生管理。奥贝斯坦元帅的遗书里也妥善安排了尽心尽责的拉贝纳特管事夫妇，所以他们的后半生过得还算安稳，不过疾病和苍老从来是没办法的事，拉贝纳特先生由于患病多年，时日无多了。

拉贝纳特先生的对面坐着一位沉默寡言的褐发少年，他低头记录着什么，而录音机放在床头，静静录下了一切话语。老人躺在病床上，很艰难地讲述往事，他的艰难只体现在生理机能的不便上，而不是对于尘封的往事。

“我以为不会有人记得他们了。”拉贝纳特先生叹了一口气，他的头发全白，皱纹挤出一个和蔼的微笑，“真好，你来了。”

“啊，是的，我来了。”以褐发少年的阅历还不能理解拉贝纳特先生沧桑又释然的表情是为了什么。

“罗严塔尔少爷和少爷多少是有点像的人，他们在一起时多半是比较沉默的。我记得罗严塔尔少爷来的时候，少爷总要亲自给他点灯，因为罗严塔尔少爷总是晚上来，有时候会留下来吃饭。两个人吃完饭会在花园走上一圈，我和我夫人时常听到他们的争吵，但很快又沉寂下来。”

“听起来是很普通的情侣会有的相处方式。”褐发少年说，他记录道：前新领土总督和前军务尚书的恋情并不如大家想象那样惊心动魄，反而洋溢一种熨帖的温情，试想前军务尚书每次亲自为恋人点灯，为照亮金银妖瞳黑夜中的前路。

“是这样的，他们和普通的情侣没什么不同，少爷在成为先皇的参谋长之前也不过是郁郁不得志的普通人；在那以后，我也没觉得他有多少改变。”拉贝纳特先生点点头，他显得活泼的声音又低落了下去，“但从罗严塔尔少爷死后直到少爷死去，花园的灯都不曾亮起过。少爷摒弃了他饭后去花园散步的习惯，而是站在客厅看外面的花园，我夫人叫他时他都没能立刻回过神来，我总是因为这样的场景感到悲伤……”

“前军务尚书大人是在思念亡人吗？”少年停下了记录的动作，略显天真地问道。

“不知道，我一般不是很能理解少爷的想法，”拉贝纳特先生遗憾地说，“但我总在那个时候想，要是罗严塔尔少爷在的话，就可以带少爷去花园看花了。”

“可是人的死亡是没有办法的事情。”少年以一种不符合年龄的口气说话，好像他真的经历过多少次死亡似的。

“可是他们现在在一起了，”拉贝纳特先生轻声说，“他们在一起许多年了，生前无法释怀的一切说不定可以在死后得到和解。”

“也许……吧？”至今贯彻着无神论的少年无法附和拉贝纳特先生的话。

他们在接着谈论了更多的细节：比如罗严塔尔元帅是一个很有情调的恋人，而奥贝斯坦元帅没有大家想象的那么不解风情，这从罗严塔尔元帅每次送的花都被奥贝斯坦元帅给放进清水里养了起来得知，有一段时间窗台上都是摇曳的红玫瑰；有一次罗严塔尔元帅带了一盆紫丁香来，也被奥贝斯坦元帅给妥善照料好，那是他生前最后收到的，来自罗严塔尔元帅的礼物。那盆紫丁香至今还活得好好的，据拉贝纳特先生说，在费沙的府邸，有专门的人照料。

花却活得比人长。褐发少年有些怅惘地想。

他们还谈论了两位元帅生活在各自的习惯，一直都是奥贝斯坦元帅迁就着罗严塔尔元帅的某些习惯，举个例子，因为不知道罗严塔尔元帅当天会不会来，所有的菜都是不加洋葱的，也不加罗严塔尔元帅痛恨的红萝卜；但相反罗严塔尔元帅也相当尊重奥贝斯坦元帅的意愿，在楼下的沙发上等待奥贝斯坦元帅处理完公务从楼上下来通常都得很晚了，不论多晚，他们都单独相处一段时间，五分钟或者更长的。但罗严塔尔元帅从不留宿，基本不留宿，至少拉贝纳特先生从不需要给罗严塔尔元帅准备早餐，除了有一次下大雨第二天又是休息室，奥贝斯坦元帅才答应让罗严塔尔元帅留宿。但由于拉贝纳特夫人只准备了一个人的早餐，罗严塔尔元帅的那份是由府邸主人亲自做的。味道一般，罗严塔尔元帅那时候评价道，被奥贝斯坦元帅讽刺了几句，说什么“那你还不是全部吃完了”之类的话。

提到某些让人啼笑皆非的生活片段，十多年岁月如水流过，但一切历历在目，拉贝纳特先生笑了出来，他低下头擦拭了眼泪。褐发少年则在笔记上写下：两个人都有着不输于大多数人以及对方口舌的利剑，但种种现象表明，大多时候那都不是负担，不会成为两人吵架的根源，那只是两位元帅生活的情趣……我不知道该怎么用词形容。回头整理笔记时，少年在后面加上了一个括号，里面端正填着，打情骂俏。

一下午的时光很快就过去，对话两人的年龄相差半个多世纪，相隔了一个时代，却相谈甚欢。老人是一位历史的讲述者，正如少年是一位优秀的倾听者。人和人之间，这个时代和那个时代，有些东西总是共通的，而作为连接点的则是一段许久都不为世人所知的恋情。

“谢谢你来，如果我不说，大家都会以为少爷对罗严塔尔少爷太过绝情。但少爷把他能给的都给罗严塔尔少爷了，剩下的，他的理想事业和生命，都是银河帝国的。他付出的是他除了那些东西的全部，爱情和人性温暖的一面。我敢说……”拉贝纳特先生努力想为逝者辩白，他似乎还想说很多，最后他有些疲惫地闭上了眼，十多年前的那段时光在这儿一点一滴流过，他也重新经历了一次旧时岁月。

“不管别人信不信……少爷终其一生只爱过罗严塔尔少爷一个人。”褐发少年在告别后离去时听到拉贝纳特先生的自言自语，下意识点了点头。

“是的，我愿意相信。”听到少年不自觉的回答后，如火夕阳下，拉贝纳特先生欣慰地闭上了眼，少爷回头望着苍老的拉贝纳特先生，心中有着莫名的悸动。即便是被评价冷酷无情鲜有人性的前军务尚书，也有愿意关心他的人。


	5. Chapter 5

05

也是那个秋日，现任宪兵总监兼帝都防卫司令官也是在先皇去世后被封为元帅的伍尔利·克斯拉在高级军官俱乐部“海鹫”在费沙的分店便迎来了前一段日子还在奥丁的褐发少年。他接到文化局的推荐信时微微有些错愕，但还是安排了这次访谈。

“这里是绝对秘密的。”克斯拉元帅熟门熟路地为了少年倒了一杯红酒，“他们生前也会在这儿喝酒聊天，不过罗严塔尔元帅可能来得比较勤。”

“未成年禁酒令。”褐发少年好一会儿才说出这句话，克斯拉差点笑出声来。

“现在的年轻人这么严于律己啊，罗严塔尔元帅在这个年纪，就我所知的，已经换了好多任女朋友了哦。”克斯拉元帅本来不是那么活泼的人，但是他生活顺遂，家庭幸福，再加上他最近要隐退可以拿退休金了，心情比较好，愿意同时下的年轻人聊几句。

但褐发少年很快就进入了正题，在克斯拉的默许下将小型录音机放在桌上后问出了第一个问题。

“他们真的在会议室里吵得不可开交，可是在晚上却能一起并肩走在人迹稀少的小巷散步吗？”

“……前面的我不大知道，这点你应该去问国务尚书米达麦亚元帅还有毕典菲尔特元帅和缪拉元帅他们，他们才是见证这些的人。”克斯拉元帅想了想之后回答，“至于后者，就我执勤的时候遇到过几次，不过通常不会打招呼，他们可能没有发现我的存在也说不定。不论在奥丁和费沙，我都有遇到过。”

“那他们之间会有什么特别的事吗？比如情侣之间手牵手拥抱之类。”做了笔记后，褐发少年做了一番心理建设才把问题问出来。

“他们？干冰之剑和名花终结者？”克斯拉元帅再一次失笑，“尽管我知道他们是情侣，但我不能想象他们做任何亲密的事，而且他们也不是会在大庭广众下做亲密事情的人们……不过……”

“不过什么？”褐发少年抓住了克斯拉元帅话尾意犹未尽的部分。

“我最后一次见到私底下的他们在一起，是在新帝国历02年的春天了。他们似乎在争吵着什么，十分激烈。不过那天风很大又很冷，周围没有什么人，我以为是什么治安事件，走近了想去询问，但又停住了，因为他们不吵了，就我的角度来看，是罗严塔尔元帅，呃，亲吻了奥贝斯坦元帅，然后他们就不争吵了。”克斯拉元帅说出这种有些尴尬的话，为之前武断的话道歉了，“他们是可能在大庭广众下做些亲密事情的人，金银妖瞳在我看来是一个性情中人，情急之下做点什么也很正常……”

“他可能是吵不过奥贝斯坦元帅所以恼羞成怒呢！”少年深蓝色的眼睛透露着不可抑止的笑意，“一定是这样的。”

“说不定吧。”克斯拉元帅偏过头思考了一下，“而且他们私底下的生活的确和在会议室不一样，毕竟我见过罗严塔尔元帅为奥贝斯坦元帅家那只老狗买好鸟肉，在下班后到参谋处门口——那时候奥贝斯坦元帅还不是军务尚书，等待奥贝斯坦元帅一起走。我看得出来奥贝斯坦元帅很想避嫌，可罗严塔尔元帅向来喜欢反其道而行之。”

“也许是缺乏安全感吧。”少年斟酌着说，“在感情中缺乏安全感幼稚的表现就是莫名其妙极强的占有欲……在书里看到的，说不定可以解释。”

“不过那样的亲密表现到后来就越来越少了，奥贝斯坦元帅和罗严塔尔元帅在外面总体还是一副克己复礼的关系，如果不是知道他们是情侣没有人会把他们看成一对的。”克斯拉元帅总结道，“而我也是花了很长时间才接受这个事实。不过罗严塔尔元帅去世，奥贝斯坦元帅没有任何多余的表示，甚至看不出他有半点痛苦。”

“是吗？”少年怀疑地问道。

“连罗严塔尔元帅的骨灰从海尼森运回来再运回奥丁的帝都中央公墓，奥贝斯坦元帅也没有去看过一眼。”克斯拉元帅回忆道，“我就记得米达麦亚元帅为此愤愤不平，甚至压抑着厌恶去拜访奥贝斯坦元帅在费沙的官舍，最后灰头土脸出来了。”

“这反而符合我心中的奥贝斯坦元帅呢……至于米达麦亚元帅，那也是他的作风。”少年露出一个苦笑。

“是的！那个奥贝斯坦一向冷酷，本来就不该对他有多少期望！”克斯拉元帅的话显现出了他强烈的个人主义色彩。

“不不不，他的痛苦一向留在心里，越是痛苦越不动声色；或者说，他已经习惯了痛苦，所以看不出任何端倪来。”少年为未曾谋面的男人辩解道，他想起拉贝纳特先生最后那个欣慰的笑，就觉得他有义务说些什么，“他也一定会难过的，试想他好不容易用他人性中少有的温暖去爱一个人，那个人死了，那他人性中唯一的光亮也就一并熄灭了，怎么会不难过呢？”

“没有人看得出来，所以我认为那个人根本没有心。”克斯拉元帅固执地说，最后还是松口了，“你说的也有可能……但是他们两位都离开那么久了，那就让一切都过去吧。”

“是啊，是我僭越了，抱歉。”少年这才想起他不该擅自去改变别人的看法，比起克斯拉还算半个当事人，他只是历史都已过去之后负责倾听和记录的人，无权说些什么，想到这个，他难以抑制地失落了起来。

接着是另外一些细节的探讨和认真问询，克斯拉很有耐心，对着褐发少年将往事毫无保留地和盘托出。

“那我说点他们还好时候的事情作为这次对话的结束吧，还好的时候，一切都那么好。”克斯拉元帅咳了咳，“那件事是这样的，那是一个奥丁的夏天，具体哪一年已经记不清了，啊，不得不承认我也老了……”

随着克斯拉元帅的叙述，少年将这件往事在心中描摹。那是奥丁的夏天，天气很热，从宰相府先后走出来两个男人，有着黑蓝异瞳的美丽青年回头说些什么，他出了很多汗，但另外那位半白头发浅褐义眼的男人面无表情听他说话，他在再热的天气也不出汗因此干净整洁，甚至可以让周围温度变得低一些——少年反驳说这不可能那是你们的错觉，但克斯拉说军务处在夏天的确不需要空调，不排除说是特殊地理位置的原因。前者，那时候不是帝国元帅的罗严塔尔以周围的人都听得到的声音说：“借我一点干冰之剑的冷气吧？”而后者对于这种明显是调笑的话有了强大的免疫力，他淡然地回应着金银妖瞳：“那会让你死于二氧化碳中毒。”罗严塔尔元帅不是元帅时也不是一般人，他以别人学不来的口吻深情地说：“如果接近你就会被毒死的话那我就死掉好了。”克斯拉元帅说他当天就没吃得下晚饭，他第一次产生了佩服奥贝斯坦元帅的想法，因为奥贝斯坦元帅是这么回应的：“那请你知道要死之前离得远一些，因为这是由你主导的自杀，而非我作为凶手的谋杀。”

少年不禁对这两位之间刻薄又不乏亲密的对话微微苦笑，他将这些话记录下来后才反应过来，奥贝斯坦元帅说的最后一句话，透露出隐隐约约的一语成谶意味。

“他们好的时候比我想得好多了，说蜜月期也不为过，虽然跟时下流行的缠绵悱恻你侬我侬的爱情偶像剧根本不能比，但我在克斯拉元帅的叙述中感受到了幸福，那是他们独特的爱情，也感受到了难以言喻的悲伤，尤其是克斯拉元帅说到奥贝斯坦元帅在生前没有一次去看望过死后的罗严塔尔元帅的墓碑。不过他们……最终还是待在了一起，在奥丁的春夏秋冬里，在原帝都中央公墓，在墓园的这一边和那一边，遥遥相望着。”少年当天的笔记这么记录着。

生前来不及说的话，在此就慢慢倾诉吧，如果生前还有爱的话，在死后也应当去爱才是。

少年这么想的时候已经忘记他是坚定的无神论支持者了。


	6. Chapter 6

“他们曾经那么好过，所以那究竟是什么才让他们反目成仇，分道扬镳，而罗严塔尔元帅在新帝国历02年秋以讨伐皇帝身边奸佞也包括了他的情人奥贝斯坦元帅为名，在海尼森举兵叛变呢？这究竟只是因为罗严塔尔元帅本身不甘人下的欲望和其极端的性格，还是其他一些东西导致了他的毁灭呢？”

少年为了得到这个答案，敲响了费沙皇宫内部会议室的门。

“你来了。”端庄美丽的皇太后希尔德已经坐在沙发上，等待少年的到来了。

少年将设施安放好，在沙发上正襟危坐，翻开笔记本，还没等他问问题，希尔德先开口了。

“他们在公事上没有任何可以指摘的地方，即便是罗严塔尔元帅，一时间走错路后先皇也已归还他的元帅称号，他们没有因为私情干扰过国家大事的决断……将理性和感情完全割断，一定是很不容易的事，不知道罗严塔尔元帅如何，不过对奥贝斯坦元帅来说是一件平常的事吧？”希尔德将属于少年的咖啡推到少年面前，自己则喝了一口白开水。

“我一直觉得罗严塔尔元帅差点就可以得到整个王朝了，我不是说最后那次，而是更早的那次。”皇太后希尔德没等少年再说什么先开口了，是足以让少年震惊的话，“这句话我并不打算让它外流，但我认为可以对你研究他们之前的关系有帮助。”

“旧帝国历490年发生的巴米利恩星域会战，在先皇由于战术上的失误被杨威利逼到退无可退即将失败的时刻，我通讯了米达麦亚元帅，提出了一个建议，希望他和罗严塔尔元帅率领舰队一同前往海尼森，以同盟首都的安危威胁同盟政府，提出全面讲和，解除一切武装，目的是让政府命令杨威利退兵来营救先皇……这实在是足够危险又不得不为之的举动，中间哪个环节出了错或是再晚一些，历史就不是现在这样了，”时隔多年，希尔德还能够回忆起在海尼森上空，和米达麦亚一起对着同盟政府下达最后通牒的情形，“如果是同盟政府不肯同意讲和，如果是杨威利不听同盟政府的命令……或者更早些，罗严塔尔元帅拒绝这一建议，光凭借米达麦亚元帅的舰队，是无法达到明显的恐吓威胁的效果的。”

“……他还是及时去营救了先皇。”少年也跟着紧张起来，他不敢顺着希尔德的想象将历史也凭空捏造。

“是啊。”希尔德露出一个微笑，手握紧了杯子，“我在想，如果他想要叛变的话，那明明是最好的机会，他只需要捏造借口，说无法及时赶到，或者不进行回头合围，干脆将枪口对准相反的方向。当先皇在和杨威利的战争中死去，他就有更大的可能性夺取整个宇宙了。”

“他并没有去做。”少年坚定了自己的说法，“不该拿莫须有的事实加以猜疑。”

“所以这一切是我的想法而已啊，”希尔德没有因为少年的指责而生气，“为什么呢？我那时候的直觉让我先去找了米达麦亚元帅，得到他的同意后，米达麦亚元帅再去找了罗严塔尔元帅，我隔着屏幕看到罗严塔尔元帅的眼睛，他眼里藏着我那时候无法看透以后也不能看透的东西。他说了一些宽慰我的话，并且答应了我的提议。可能是他还没有叛逆到走到钢丝绳上，还不想和先皇为敌，也不想跟米达麦亚元帅为敌，也可能是有什么拉住了他。”

少年从头到尾都没有插嘴的机会，皇太后希尔德将事实与分析一一道出。

“是什么呢？后来的我想了很久，可能是因为我们的总参谋长还在伯伦希尔上啊，我是怎么知道的呢？我亲耳听到罗严塔尔元帅在通讯室外来回徘徊，嘴巴里低声说些什么，有一个词是生日快乐，难以想象他那样游刃有余的人会为了要说出口的祝福提前做些排练。接着他进去了，再等他出来时脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。”

“生日快乐？”少年疑惑地问。

“巴米利恩星域会战结束那天是总参谋长的生日。”希尔德意味深长地说。

“……啊，真是一份及时的生日礼物。”少年反应过来后迅速低下了头记录。不知道罗严塔尔元帅的心意奥贝斯坦元帅能否感受得到呢？ 

“他那时候没有选择叛变或者是暂时没想到叛变，也许是因为奥贝斯坦元帅还跟着皇帝待在伯伦希尔上，我想皇帝被困时他大概也很紧张，不过最后总算解决了。所以历史走到了今天。”希尔德不着痕迹地吐出一口气，“我那时候是真心觉得他们会一直好下去，也如此祈祷着。正如奥贝斯坦元帅所说，罗严塔尔元帅是猛禽，必须用锁链锁着才行；有什么比奥贝斯坦元帅当做罗严塔尔元帅的锁链更加让人放心呢？如果他爱他的话，那就不该做让他伤心失望的事，去做他期望中的事。”这么说着的皇太后露出了落寞的神色。

“那时候他们还是相爱着的，后来……”少年想起来之后发生的事，也低落了下来。

“从那个谣言开始他们的关系就变得如履薄冰了吧，不过在之前也未必是一帆风顺，我不是当事人，不知道他们的心路历程，我只能从谁都能看到的表象推测他们的关系。新帝国历02年，我从前司法尚书布鲁克德尔夫那儿得到‘罗严塔尔元帅有不稳的迹象’的报告书，它虽然不是出自前军务尚书之手，但之后的种种表现表明前军务尚书也是这么认为罗严塔尔元帅的。在他的同意下，布鲁克德尔夫在费沙设立了临时办公室，开始对罗严塔尔元帅做身家调查，得到了一些罗严塔元帅尔疑似不稳的证据。”希尔德顿了顿，没有把具体的细节讲出来，而是谈论到了奥贝斯坦元帅，“虽然这么说是很不礼貌的事，但奥贝斯坦元帅确实是把除了他自己以外的人都纳入了需要整肃的黑名单中，在他看来，所有的重臣都是反叛者的预备军……连我有幸也成为了其中的怀疑对象。有着这样不近情理严酷想法的奥贝斯坦元帅，把智勇双全又桀骜不驯的罗严塔尔元帅当做怀疑对象也是意想之中的事。”

少年露出有些苦涩的笑意：“可那是他的枕边人啊……”

“感情和理性是可以完全割裂的，对奥贝斯坦元帅来说，任何有碍有可能妨碍王朝发展的事情，都会完全排除肃清的吧。”希尔德笑道，是一个礼貌的并不带多少感情的微笑，“就这点来说，我很佩服他。但又觉得那样实在太过机械冰冷了。在奥贝斯坦元帅的纵容和默认下调查出罗严塔尔元帅疑似不稳的证据之后罗严塔尔元帅就被拘禁起来了吧，接受了缪拉元帅的讯问，先皇在冬蔷薇园对面的国立美术馆大厅审问了他，那时候我和米达麦亚元帅都在场，罗严塔尔元帅在承认了那些证据后提出了效忠，米达麦亚元帅为好友辩护的时候弹劾了奥贝斯坦元帅和朗古，我看到罗严塔尔元帅唇角的冷笑似乎更加深了……但最后皇帝赦免了他。”

“朝堂上是互相敌对的关系了吗？”少年埋头记着笔记，抬头问道。

“就我知道的，他们在会议室里从来就没有合得来的时候。”希尔德托着腮轻声说。

少年心中浮现起了之前所了解的私底下的他们的关系，发现难以将皇太后希尔德所说的结合起来，偶尔吵吵是情趣但如果一直吵那要怎么谈恋爱啊？

希尔德似乎看出了少年的困扰：“你还没有遇到一个完全冷酷的人，若你能早个十多年出生，见到奥贝斯坦元帅的时候你就知道了……被他的义眼盯着的时候，哪怕我没做错什么都会从心中感到不适。但那是工作的时候，缪拉元帅曾经亲眼见过奥贝斯坦元帅亲自为了一只路上捡的老狗去很远的地方买鸟肉。所以我觉得奥贝斯坦元帅和罗严塔尔元帅真的在一起了也不是什么特别稀奇的事，那并不会妨碍他的工作的。”

“也许私底下他们并不讨论政务吧，上班讨论就很麻烦了，下班还要说这些很头疼啊……”少年可能是想起了他的家庭作业，苦恼地说，“虽然有点可以想象他们工作和私底下的状态，但是不可能完全割裂的吧。”

“我当年听说过‘军务处一天四十八小时工作制’，‘军务处需要的胃药可以撑起一家中小型药厂的效益’之类流传的笑话，”希尔德轻松地讲起了过去的笑谈，冲淡了一些悲伤的气氛，她端正了坐姿，少年知道是她又要讲她所知道的不为人知的事了，“也不只是奥贝斯坦元帅一个人对他们关系的放轻，我认为罗严塔尔元帅也是如此……在和前军务尚书在一起之后，罗严塔尔元帅的私生活虽然收敛了许多，但是也没有达到一干二净的地步，之前疑似的证据就是罗严塔尔元帅看轻这段关系的证明；不过我还是很难想象奥贝斯坦元帅为此伤心难过的样子，倒是我居然可以轻易在脑袋里像放电影一样想象罗严塔尔元帅因为奥贝斯坦元帅要肃清他气愤恼怒的样子。”

“但就我对罗严塔尔元帅的了解，他是那种异常叛逆，对于一些期望反其道而行之的人……会不会正是因为奥贝斯坦元帅怀疑他，所以他偏要反叛给奥贝斯坦元帅看看这样？”少年提出这样的猜想都有点哭笑不得，帝国双壁之一的性格缺陷已经明显到这样了吗？

“也许历史的真相是从猜想开始，才用事实加以印证……但你继续听我说，罗严塔尔元帅性格里的确是有那样的不成熟的因素，但也没有到这种地步，至少先皇许诺在讨伐杨舰队之后将海尼森总督的职位给罗严塔尔元帅，那是在军务尚书这个职位之上的，在回廊之战后，先皇不顾前军务尚书的极力反对将罗严塔尔元帅派遣到海尼森做新领土总督……”

“也许是不想分离？不，我只是开玩笑……”少年立刻否定了自己的想法。

“奥贝斯坦元帅不是那种为了私情不顾大局的人。在他心中，让罗严塔尔元帅前往海尼森意味着这只鹰要飞出他的锁链之外，那是极其危险的事。”希尔德喝了一口水说，“事实上历史也证明了奥贝斯坦元帅担心的最终还是发生了。”

“是啊，在这之前的种种努力在罗严塔尔元帅举起叛旗时就付之东流，这样看起来，是罗严塔尔元帅做了让奥贝斯坦元帅失望的事吧。”褐发少年用笔在笔记上写下几个字。

“可是我认为在前面奥贝斯坦元帅种种不信任罗严塔尔元帅的表现让罗严塔尔元帅也是很失望的。”希尔德一点点回忆说，“在海尼森统治的前期罗严塔尔元帅体现了一位优秀将领的刚柔并济的作风，但在‘九月一日事件’也被称为‘古恩·基姆·霍尔广场事件’之后，事情就开始改变了……八月底谣言四起，先皇不顾谣言中所说的‘罗严塔尔元帅要叛变’之类的话，执意前往海尼森，却在罗严塔尔元帅辖区的干达尔巴星系的乌鲁瓦希行星中遇刺，鲁兹元帅为了掩护先皇壮烈牺牲，在先皇脱离乌鲁瓦希的时候开始，一直到被瓦列所拯救，罗严塔尔元帅并未发布任何命令，也没有对先皇请罪解释证实他的清白。如果罗严塔尔元帅能再服软的话，说不定就不会这样了……”

“是的，历史也证明了罗严塔尔元帅还是举起了叛旗……并对先皇递来了一封通讯文，算是讨伐的檄文吧……罗严塔尔元帅将以实力来排除军务尚书之专横。”褐发少年将之前了解到的资料原文背了下来。

“是啊，上面写着收信人的名称是帝国政府而不是皇帝，先皇为此很生气，他大概因为罗严塔尔元帅说他因病而衰弱，极为愤怒吧，他是极为骄傲又要强的人，先皇对我说罗严塔尔元帅是为了要让他的叛逆名正言顺，才把他贬低到这种程度。”希尔德似乎是想起了什么，兀自微笑了起来，“我经常看到那段时间的先皇为了罗严塔尔元帅生气，有时候又是为了奥贝斯坦元帅生气，这两位元帅真让人发愁啊。”

“所以那篇檄文，罗严塔尔元帅到底是想怎么样呢？他是真的想讨伐奥贝斯坦元帅吗？”褐发少年问出了他一直想问的问题。

“那真是一封幼稚的情书啊，不，我当然是开一个不好笑的玩笑。罗严塔尔元帅起草这份檄文时到底在想些什么呢？是在为他的叛逆找一个恰当的理由吗？——他的意思一定是奥贝斯坦元帅再不管他他就真的要叛变了——我依旧在开玩笑，我要对天上的罗严塔尔元帅表示歉意。在我看来，也许罗严塔尔元帅在那时觉得还是可以挽回的。如果先皇真的罢免了罗严塔尔元帅檄文里所说的前军务尚书和朗古，他就不会踏上最后染血的征程了。但先皇没有罢免前军务尚书，前军务尚书也没有主动请辞。”希尔德为自己不恰当的比喻摇了摇头，“所以一切又无法挽回了。”

“就像是一个执意只想做点不一样的事并不想真正做坏事的任性的人却没有想象中得到温柔的包容一样，他只能硬着头皮，为了心中的骄傲与尊严，一条道上走下去了。”少年试着猜测道，“如果前军务尚书能在那时出使海尼森就好了，也带上米达麦亚元帅吧，说不定就能劝罗严塔尔元帅回心转意。”

“这样，帝国三长官都在费沙的对面了，”希尔德打断了少年天真的猜想，“并不是那么简单的事，这不是可以考虑的事。虽然前军务尚书的确有出使海尼森的想法，但最后不了了之了。”

“历史无法假设。”少年低着头，为自己的简单想法感到羞愧。

“罗严塔尔元帅的叛变一部分原因是逆反心理导致的负气行径。”希尔德总结了，她皱起眉头，又补充了一句，“但罗严塔尔元帅也不是那么简单的人，也许他心中的确有着野心，不只是那么简单的叛逆，也许他还是想燃起先皇的斗志。他并不是那样甘于平庸，在和平中唱着赞歌的人，这是奥贝斯坦元帅的看法，我也是这么觉得的。”

“……这么说的意思是罗严塔尔元帅的叛变是注定的吗？但他最终还是叛变了，也割断了和奥贝斯坦元帅最后的一点联系。”少年自言自语道，而皇太后希尔德望向窗外。

好一会儿希尔德才说，她有一种难以掩饰的悲伤神情，也许是为故事中的两个人，也许并不是：“值得一提的是，罗严塔尔元帅在七月前往海尼森时，先皇和元帅们都在宇宙港欢送罗严塔尔元帅，奥贝斯坦元帅也在列，就我所知，那是他们最后一次相遇。最后一次总是让人悲伤，离别是悲伤的。”

褐发少年离开皇宫会议室时，咖啡和白开水都凉了，希尔德皇太后还坐在那个位置上，一动不动。

也许她也在思念着谁吧？回忆逝去的总是让人悲伤。

“最后的结局也让人悲伤，死亡蔑视一切，也掐灭了逝者同生者实际的联系。只是我在想，次年前往海尼森平定动乱的奥贝斯坦元帅踏上罗严塔尔元帅死去的总督府，究竟是什么样的心情呢？”

褐发少年在回家的路上，在地上车上写下这些。


End file.
